


Smooth

by Llwydyn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwydyn/pseuds/Llwydyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter has to change his look for an undercover mission. Skye's not sure what she thinks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

When the door to Hunter's bunk opened, Skye did a double take. 

"What. The. Crap?"

Hunter grimaced, rubbing his bare chin self-consciously. "I had to shave it off for a mission," he explained, just a hint of a pathetic whine in his voice. 

Skye's eyes were wide. "Who are you? Where's Hunter?"

He shot her a withering glare. "Coulson has me going undercover-"

"As what, a baby bunny?"

Hunter looked offended, and Skye stifled a laugh.

"As a resort employee who isn't permitted to have facial hair," he continued in an aggrieved tone. 

Skye took a step closer, examining him. "I don't think I've ever seen your chin before."

Hunter rolled his eyes, affecting a cheeky grin. "What do you think?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I think you look way less like a dangerous, womanizing SHIELD agent." She grinned.

"Come on, it's not all bad," he replied teasingly, sneaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in close. "No more short bristly hairs tickling your nose when I kiss you." To Skye's satisfaction, he proceeded to demonstrate, pausing after just a moment to leave her wanting more. "Well?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I feel like I'm cheating on Hunter with the pool boy," she whispered, her eyes full of mischief. 

"Bellhop," he corrected, before she pulled him into a more thorough kiss. 

Skye leaned back after a few minutes, studying his face and humming thoughtfully. Hunter waited for the verdict. 

Skye wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, okay, I see your point. But I think I still like you better with the scruff."

He grinned. "I'll make sure I have at least a nice five o'clock shadow before I come back home."

"You do that," she murmured. She trailed her fingers thoughtfully along his cheek, exploring the smooth skin. "I suppose I could get used to this. If I had to."

Hunter smirked triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due: search Google Images for "Nick Blood baby bunny" if you don't already know what I'm referring to.... ;)  
> My apologies to Nick (if he ever gets wind of this), whom, by the way, I find to be perfectly handsome both with and without facial hair. ;)


End file.
